


Null Space

by WTF_Sheith_2019



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Sheith_2019/pseuds/WTF_Sheith_2019
Summary: На Землю Кит возвращается с Широ. И с Куроном.





	Null Space

Кит смотрит на него из-под челки, говорит скомканно и быстро. Его взгляд то и дело бегает – сначала глаза в глаза, затем быстро в пол, словно пугаясь; следом он оглядывается через плечо, на возвышающегося за ним Широ. Сердце щемит, но он кивает, легко пожимая плечами, словно для него это ничего не значит. 

Значит, конечно, и принимать себя лишь чьей-то копией, подделкой – довольно сложно. Когда в поддельном теле живые и настоящие эмоции, и твоя память скопирована так искусно, трудно – невозможно – признать, что это всё не его, а лишь подселенное в его череп извне. И прошлое, которое так настойчиво преследует его – и не преследует вовсе, и не его совсем. Он помнит свой шок, когда впервые увидел Широ. И свою вереницу судорожных мыслей, что могло произойти. Но это все позади. Он пережил это. 

Натянуть на лицо улыбку, максимально доброжелательную и мягкую – ну это же Кит – ему удается легко. Так же легко, как он смог когда-то расстаться с любимым человеком ради своей цели, возглавить целую команду подростков, победить Заркона… что там еще? Еще – это то, что ни любимого человека, ни цели, ни лидерства на самом деле у него никогда не было. Было у него – у мужчины за спиной Кита, отличавшегося от него самого разве что цветом волос, глубокими складками между бровей и общей потасканностью. Потасканностью – потому что то тело старое. А у него – молодое, нет и года по человеческим меркам. С теми же шрамами, с протезом вместо руки. Но если Широ получил все это как результат долгого и не самого легкого пути, то у него это – итог желания ведьмы. 

Он этого толком не помнит. Кит рассказывал ему, лихорадочным шепотом, держась на расстоянии и все время обнимая себя за плечи. Ронял скупые фразы, избегал смотреть в глаза и дрожал мелко, словно в ознобе. Он слушал, кивал, изредка задавал вопросы, Кит отвечал на них, как мог. Иногда открывал рот, но осекался, замолкал надолго, и его глаза стекленели. Он его не торопил. Время на данном этапе потеряло для него всякий смысл. И вместо того, чтобы ощущать боль за себя, негодование, страх - он грустил. Смотрел на то, как Киту тяжело с ним разговаривать, и грустил. Наверное, будь он на его месте, то ему тоже было бы тяжело. Невыносимо. 

Кит коротко обрисовывает ситуацию – нужно будет как-то объяснить его появление многим непосвященным. Пока в курсе только Пидж и Аллура. И если первая была в исследовательском восторге, то глаза второй лучились отнюдь не добром. Она смотрела на него как на чужака, Широ смотрел на него как на чужака. И только Кит смотрел с тихой тоской. Он до сих пор удивляется, как Киту удалось скрыть его существование от команды за весь долгий полет до Земли, а там – поселить в Гарнизоне, под чужим именем, под фальшивыми данными. Он прятал лицо под маской. Не догадывался никто. Просто очередной инопланетянин, которого удалось спасти и который лишился дома по вине галра. 

Очередная проблема всплывает спонтанно. Когда им приходится общаться не тет-а-тет и в диалог вступает третье лицо, возникает заминка: как представить его. Растерянность на лицах обоих выглядит почти забавно. Он снова пожимает плечами, будто это тоже ничего не значит. Роется в памяти, в тех обрывках, что остались в ней после тяжелого пробуждения. Ведьма дала ему имя. Не ему, в общем-то, а им, но содержимое остальных капсул было бесследно потеряно при падении с орбиты. И по всей логике, они бы не поддались исцелению. Довольно сложно спасти сгоревшие останки, даже если они и рухнули где-то на той планетке. Он не видел этого сам – видел на лице Кита. Тень в его глазах была безумной, яростной, и это дало ему понять – Кит бы попытался. Кит не мог не попытаться, даже если не было смысла. Даже если он не имел представления, что делать с последствиями, как сейчас. Но Черный решил за него. 

\- Курон, - роняет он легко в ответ на заданный вопрос, а смотрит на Широ. Его реакция интереснее. Кит сейчас – само смятение, а вот Широ контролирует себя куда лучше. Еще бы, пережив столь многое, сложно не научиться держать лицо. Вероятно, долгий полет до Земли дал ему смириться с этой мыслью. Он был без сознания, но Широ, как один из немногих посвященных, мог наблюдать за ним. Каково это, видеть свое лицо у чужого человека? 

Но он – не Широ. Это ему дали понять. Не сразу, с ходу, поставив перед фактом – с другими прямой и резкий, Кит с ним в те моменты был бережен. Словно он сам не мог разделить их двоих. Широ тогда не было рядом, и если бы мог, он бы поблагодарил Кита за подобную тактичность. Он потянулся к нему, чувствуя непреодолимую нужду в прикосновении, в физическом тепле, хотя бы кратковременном - но Кит отшатнулся, вскинулся. Горький громкий вздох вспорол воздух, повисшую в те мгновения тишину и его сердце. Одного этого было достаточно, чтобы понять: нельзя. Не столь неожиданные слова были произнесены почти шепотом. Он помнит, что выражение его лица, возможно, напугало Кита. Тот заговорил тогда совсем мягко. Долго подбирал слова. Сдавливал собственные плечи, растирал их пальцами, смотрел себе под ноги. Взгляд от носков его ботинок, обычных, из формы Гарнизона – и куда-то в сторону. Затем обратно. Моргал часто. Глаза, насколько он мог наблюдать, были абсолютно сухие. 

Но факт на лицо. 

Извини. Ты – не он. Я не смог пройти мимо. Лев подобрал обоих. Извини. Извини. Что же нам делать. 

Он его не винил. В конце концов, кто он такой, чтобы обвинять того, кто спас твою жизнь? 

Или не твою. Или не жизнь вовсе. 

Широ смотрит прямо, без агрессии – она ему никогда не была свойственна. Ему не нужно даже говорить, чтобы он понял. И телепатическая связь не нужна, которой ведьма его не наделила. Взгляд говорит: ты чужак. 

И он с этим согласен. Чужак, не имеющий за плечами даже собственного прошлого. Ноль, в представлении этой вселенной. Все его воспоминания – принадлежат Широ. Все его прошлое – принадлежит Широ. Все дорогие ему люди – принадлежат Широ. 

Довольно сложно откидывать это за край и делать вид, что ничего не понимаешь. Он понимает, в Гарнизоне его – ха-ха – учили некоторым вещам. Язык тела иной раз говорит куда больше, чем вербальный метод коммуникации. И он не может игнорировать того, что видит. Расстояние между Китом и Широ совсем ничтожное, куда короче, чем при обычной светской беседе двух сослуживцев. Да даже друзей. Широ стоит почти вплотную, но ему даже не нужно касаться Кита руками, чтобы их глубокая, тесная связь стала очевидна. 

Ему хочется быть на его месте. Черт возьми, он был на его месте! Он помнит каждую мелочь, первую встречу, свои эмоции, когда незнакомый еще юнец угоняет его тачку. Первые дружественные объятия. Чужие расстроенные глаза, когда приходится поделиться, что его тело сдает. Надежду на возвращение и воссоединение. 

И вот они действительно воссоединились. И между ними – он сам. 

Он переводит взгляд с Широ на Кита. Тот с таким сосредоточением вгрызается в собственную губу, словно на полном серьезе решил ее прокусить. Он против любой, даже столь ничтожной, попытки себя покалечить. Он поднимает руку – и опускает ее под взглядом Широ. Нет. Нельзя. В этой реальности Кит ему не принадлежит. 

Это смешно и нелепо. Что изменилось между ними с того самого момента, как в битве с Зарконом он пропал? На этом воспоминания обрываются. Потом, вслед за пустотой – опыты ведьмы, резкие голоса галра, собственный страх, отчаяние. И принятие смерти, когда надежда на воссоединение с Вольтроном тонет, как песчинка в море, а в дрейфующем в космосе челноке кончается кислород. Но Кит творит чудеса. 

\- Извини, - вышептывает Кит, и он не может понять, кому именно это предназначается. Широ, наконец, его касается, в жесте нет покровительства или собственничества, но внутри все равно вялой волной поднимается иррациональная ревность. Поднимается, даже не дойдя до пика, и спадает. Он быстро адаптируется. В плену у галра Широ быстро понял, что на радости, даже мелкие, рассчитывать не стоит. А раз понял Широ – понял и он. Тупо, заученно, обрезая себя на полумысли. Нет – и все. 

Борьба имеет смысл, когда есть хоть один процент вероятности успеха. 

Это ничем не отличается от плена у галра. Что там, что здесь его личность смазана, там – под обликом непобедимого Чемпиона, тут – под именем безмолвного пришельца. Собственная воля давно похоронена без возможности реанимации. Вслед за ревностью колыхается злоба и протест. Но об этом он подумает позже. Сейчас он слишком занят, словно в последний раз разглядывая Кита – абсолютно в этот момент незнакомого. 

Они расходятся, хотя идут в одном направлении. Мимо проходит группка кадетов, мелких настолько, что улыбка невольно трогает губы. Они отдают честь с сияющими глазами, вытягиваясь по струнке, пока Широ не кивает, а следом не кивает Кит. Этот ершистый волчонок все же дослужился до немалых высот. Глупая гордость обволакивает его желудок, тепло и сыто укладываясь на дно. И колышется гулко до самого горла, когда до самых дверей он ловит на себе взгляд Кита, нечитаемый, очень быстрый, настолько, что можно решить, что ему показалось. Но он внимательный. И слишком хорошо знает Кита. Хотелось улыбнуться в ответ, легко, приободряюще, как умело его лицо. Но он игнорирует это желание, как игнорирует и то, что Широ заходит в комнату Кита следом за ним. 

Он быстро растирает грудь костяшками пальцев, ослабляя спазм, и заходит к себе, в соседнюю комнату. Ему, инопланетному беженцу, которого команда Вольтрона милосердно забрала с собой, выделили помещение в жилом корпусе Гарнизона - точно такую же, как те, что были хорошо знакомы ему до Кербера. Стол со стулом, шкаф, маленькое зеркало на стене, тумбочка, узкая койка. Обезличенный серый цвет, белым пятном выделяются одеяло и подушка. Дверь направо – санузел с душевой. Его он игнорирует и падает в кровать. Неупругий матрас чуть прогибается от его веса. 

Только тогда он позволяет себя осторожно выдохнуть и усилием воли расслабить задеревеневшие плечи. К голове тут же приливает. Будто совершил крутой вираж на истребителе, избегая опасного столкновения. Разница минимальна, если вдуматься. 

Они не говорили о том, что им делать дальше. Кит не мог решиться, а Широ его не торопил. Ему самому, по факту, было плевать. От него ничего не зависело. Пустить все на самотек он не хотел, не было этого заложено в его характере. Но было заложено уважение к Киту. Желание оберегать, подставить плечо. 

Гаснет верхний свет, вдоль пола занимается тусклое свечение. Ему даже не надо смотреть на часы, чтобы понять – время отбоя. Несмотря на общую ситуацию на Земле и в Гарнизоне в частности, эта система работала как часы. Освещение в жилых комнатах отключалось в 23:00, включалось в 7:00. Кадетам и младшему научному составу с самым низким уровнем доступа самовольно отлучаться из жилой зоны было запрещено безопасности ради – именно в это время запускались многие тесты на прилегающей территории. 

Он глотает горькую слюну, поворачивается на бок, заворачиваясь в край одеяла, и прикрывает глаза. 

Сон скатывается с него медленно, оставляя за собой зыбкую слабость, и он не понимает, что заставило его проснуться. Тело… странное, но он не мог заболеть, иммунитета в нем было заложено за половину человеческой расы. И то, что он не может распознать ощущения, заставляет его сбросить сонливость практически моментально. Дергаясь, он садится на постели, а по ощущениям – под лопатками вес и тепло. Он резко оборачивается, шарит не-искусственной рукой по собственной спине, забирается ладонью под майку. Пусто. Следом жалит плечо, так, что из горла вырывается судорожный короткий вздох. Не больно, нет. Боли быть не могло. Подобного он не ощущал очень давно. 

Что же такое… 

Стоит тишина, только собственный пульс гулко бьется в ушах. 

Потом все пропадает. Реальность возвращается к нему. 

Чтобы через секунду все возобновилось. Накатывает странной волной, так, что волоски на выбритом затылке встают дыбом. Печет рот, и он отчаянно трет ладонью губы, но этим только усиливает жжение. Ощущения, неясные, словно фантомные, сбивают с толку, он вскакивает с постели, и вдруг его выламывает, когда что-то невидимо сжимается в паху. Не то вздох, не то скулёж невольно вырывается из его рта, и только потом его, словно крюком из воды, выдергивают звуки. Много сил приходится прикладывать, чтобы прислушаться. 

Доносится из-за стены. Он, стараясь не заострять внимание на всем том, что творится с его телом, слушает. И продирается мурашками, когда слышит такой знакомый, такой родной голос – низким, протяжным стоном. Неловким, будто он глушит его в глотке. В ответ звучит имя. Голосом, знакомым ему еще лучше. 

Так звучит его собственный голос. Только подобных звуков он в этой реальности не издавал никогда. 

За стеной с Китом Широ. 

Он возвращается в постель. Прижимается лбом к стене, распятый не своими ощущениями. С воспаленным от несуществующих поцелуев ртом, с дрожью, что прошивает тело, когда не его кожи касаются чужие губы. Влажное прикосновение выламывает его снова, он моргает, шаря ладонью по постели под собой, цепляясь за простыню так, что костяшки остро выступают, белые, раскаленные – еще немного, и прорежут кожу. Он сжимает ткань сильнее, еще, и еще, сейчас это – его якорь, удерживающий его в здесь и сейчас, в этом теле, за этой личностью. 

Поцелуи, больше тревожащие его душу, чем тело, стекают все ниже и ниже, и он чувствует, как полыхает лицо, свое, явно не чужое. Приливает кипятком, ошпаривая щеки, лоб, заливая глаза неясной мутью. Он ничего не видит, он не делает ровным счетом ничего, в одиночестве в своей комнате; но он – тот третий, невольный участник сцены, для него не предназначенной. Дыхание сбивается, пальцы скребут по простыне, звуки неконтролируемо ворошат глотку, когда невесомо и фантомно ласки скатываются между ягодиц, собирая интимное тепло. Он поджимается, непривычное и неосязаемое трогает его, стараясь расслабить. 

Якорь качается, и он вслед за ним. Стена под щекой холодная, это почти отрезвляет. Почти. Потому что на коже – влажный нежный осадок, и от лица кровь тут же устремляется ниже, где на пробу щупает он пальцами. Сухо, а по ощущениям – тепло и скользко. Он всхлипывает и складывается пополам, прижимая пальцы плотно между ягодиц. Проскальзывает и потухает искра удивления – мышцы расслабляются, поддаются, он давит сильнее, ощущая пульсацию крови под подушечками пальцев. Трет быстро, то ли пытаясь навязать себе свое собственное удовольствие, то ли стараясь усилить чужое. Пальцы ног сводит, вздох застревает в горле, реальность плывет окончательно. Тело сдает его. Белый флаг давно поднят. 

Довольствуйся тем, что есть. 

Эта простая мысль принимается легко. Может, он чувствует отголоски не только физического удовольствия, но и морального? 

Вряд ли. 

Интересно, слышит ли Кит его сейчас? Именно его, а не млеющего от его прикосновений Широ? Он, ведомый вслепую, плавится. Проходится пальцами по кругу, по тугим мышцам, давит-давит-давит, переводит дыхание, понимая, что задержал его слишком надолго, сконцентрировавшись на тех импульсах, что вспыхивали в теле. И оно, перегруженное, может просто отключиться. Выбьет предохранитель, чтобы не перегореть. 

Но он соврет себе, если скажет, что хотел бы прекратить то, что происходит. Он готов гореть. 

\- Кит, - срывается с его губ тяжело. И достаточно громко, чтобы тонкие стены не стали преградой. 

Влажная ласка прекращается. Этих мгновений достаточно, чтобы заново вспомнить, как дышать. На секунду он снова становится собой, успевает даже испытать некоторую досаду, что все прекратилось, а ведь Широ, по ощущениям, даже не кончил. 

А потом кольцо мышц фантомно вспарывает, медленно, нежно. Эти ощущения, сильные и яркие, несравнимы ни с чем, что он испытывал до этого. Ломко и тряско он снова заводит ладонь под себя, трогает, спускает штаны и белье, скулит. Между ног – ничего. Сомкнуто, закрыто, без скользкого и влажного, стекающего по коже. Он царапает внутреннюю часть бедра, под мошонкой, задевая кистью член, почти прижатый к животу. Движет ладонью хаотично, но, словно машина, зараженная вирусом, сбоит. И совершенно не понимает, что реально, а что нет. 

Он осознает, что так люди и сходят с ума. 

За стеной снова голос, следом другой. Он не слышит всего, но жадно ловит каждый звук. Хочется садануть кулаком по стене, не пробил бы, нет. Может, спугнул бы. Но этого он не хочет совершенно. 

Продолжай, Кит. Продолжай. Так долго, как только сможешь. 

И он понимает, что всхлипы, доносящиеся до его слуха будто сквозь вату, принадлежат не тем двоим. 

С большим трудом удается убрать руку, когда снова накатывает волной. Мелкие толчки, вбивающиеся в его нутро, тяжелое чувство наполненности и растянутости. Кипящая под кожей кровь, разбавляемая чужим чистым удовольствием. Это похоже на агонию, и он тонет в этом состоянии бесконечно долго. Столько, сколько требуется, чтобы покрыть пальцы слюной, завести под мошонку и толкнуть внутрь. Реальность ощущений, столь нужных ему сейчас, вскрывает его словно остро заточенным лезвием. И хоть он не может достать так глубоко, как по ощущениям ходит член Кита, он давит там, где приятнее всего. И не трогает член – это без надобности, с головки течет. Вжимает пальцы сильнее, проминает переднюю стенку и слышит. Слышит сдавленный стон по ту сторону стены. 

Ха. 

Тело, взвинченное до этого момента, расслабляется. Он расставляет колени, прогибается в спине сильнее, укладывается грудью на кровать. Задница вздернута – так легче представить, что его накрывают сверху. Это помогает, он чувствует. Теплая кожа на своей собственной, тяжесть – нереальная, но она есть. Колени разъезжаются шире, пока он прикрывает глаза и толкается пальцами внутрь раз за разом. Из слюны плохая смазка, она быстро подсыхает, но дискомфорт не мешает. Он вмешивает его в общий коктейль дозированно, распахнутые мышцы туго обхватывают те пару фаланг, что он пропихнул в себя. Рот заполняется слюной, а в голове только одно имя. Кит, Кит, Кит. Еще. Еще. 

Еще. 

Кит словно откликается на его мысли – или на мысли Широ. Фантомные толчки становятся глубже, яростней, хаотичнее. Значит, так ты с ним? Не жалея? Его тело – тело Широ – отлично справляется с такой мощью и размахом, и он тонет в душном непрекращающемся движении, застыв на месте. И лишь подбавляет своему телу импульсов. Потереть там, где приятнее, растянуть вход, имитируя ту ширину, которая вспарывает Широ. И вторить ему длинным стоном, который нет нужды скрывать больше. Наслаждение, умноженное и поделенное на двоих, словно синхронизируется. Мозг перестает подавать сигналы о странности и непринятии, и он помогает этому. 

Внутрь, наружу, снова внутрь. Замереть, подкинуть задницу выше, подставляясь под воображаемого партнера. В этой реальности он не делал этого раньше – но делает сейчас так привычно, так легко. 

Упираясь плечом в постель, он все же обхватывает ладонью член. Проходится сжатым кольцом пальцев по всей длине, от корня до головки, накрывает кончик, растирая скользкое. И слушает-слушает-слушает. Как нашептывает Кит, его слов не разобрать, как отвечает ему Широ – не словами, только звуками. Они проходят сквозь все его тело, концентрируются в паху. А голос Кита – в голове. 

Удовольствие стирает последнюю грань, за которой – ничто, нулевое пространство, он сам. Он воет тихо, вжимаясь лицом в постель, насколько хватает дыхания, все его естество сосредоточено сейчас внизу, на выворачивающих наружу ощущениях. Сводит мускулы, не привычные к вторжению, только боль не там, она выше, за грудиной. Там, где заполошно бьется, гоняя яд и чужую волю по венам. 

Отравлен им, и нет противоядия. 

Он закусывает губу, но позволяет себе в последнее мгновение вышептать родное имя. И оргазм, один на двоих, разбивает его на куски. Тело снова перегружено, голова вспыхивает болью, словно сигнализируя о многочисленных сбоях, и это – самое восхитительное, что он ощущал за всю свою жизнь. 

Перевернуться на спину сложно. Подбородок холодит от слюны, рот сохнет, и переворачиваясь под чужим телом, чтобы заглянуть в глаза – он видит серый потолок. Грудь сдавливает, и он смеется, лающе, так громко, насколько может. А когда затихает – тихо и за стеной. 

Наутро они выходят из своих комнат почти одновременно. Кит собран, выправка и одежда - все идеально, с виду сложно понять, чем они занимались ночью. Вслед за ним выходит Широ, и его также не выдает ничто. Кроме взгляда, который прикован к нему столь цепко, что не нужно слов, чтобы понять. 

Не делай так больше. 

Он трет плечо, обожженное чужим укусом, видит, как поднимается темная волна в глазах Широ, и ухмыляется. И чем шире расползаются уголки его губ, тем мрачнее становится взгляд напротив. 

Кит застывает между ними, и в его глазах – целый космос. И он весь обращен на него. 

На этом ничего не заканчивается. Никто не говорил, что в нулевом пространстве не может зародиться жизнь.


End file.
